The THRILLER Tales VII
by Prince of Pop
Summary: The 7th year is here. After a couple of years of being nearly left out of the last "The THRILLER Tales", they finally get to tell their scary stories this year along with Bruce telling one. These stories includes "Death Trial", "The Vision" and "X-Terminator". Those stories were a little shorter this year.
1. The THRILLER Tales VII- Prelude

**The THRILLER Tales VII**

**Prelude *Attack HBO/Sundara & Valencia's Arrival***

"Hello. I'm the chairman of HBO and I would like to announce that despite the low ratings and the lack of the Emmy awards it deserves, but HBO will rebroadcast "Leaving Neverland" throughout the Halloween week." the chairman of HBO said to the audience,

"Mr. Chairman, there's a group of people who wants to see you." a secretary said into the intercom,

"What's their business? Can't you see I'm busy?" the chairman said in a very demanding tone,

"Well they didn't say sir, but they wanna see you personally and it's about that they wanna sold a film to you and..." the secretary explained,

"Alright, send them in." the chairman said, then seconds a group of people busted the door and one of them closed the door and secretly locked the door, oh those group of people were us including others,

"You have a film you want us to produce?" the chairman asked,

"Oh about that Mr. Chairman. We're here regarding 'Leaving Neverland' and you just said you're rebroadcasting it on HBO for the rest of the week after it bombed months ago and bombed everywhere throughout the world? Right?" I asked with a spooky smile on my face,

"Of course I'm...wait a minute...are you people...?" the chairman asked looking terrified,

"That's right, we're Michael Jackson fans and we're here to...", then we show ourselves some weapons, while I got my hockey stick out and punching my palm,

"Kick your sorry ass mister!" I said,

"ATTACK!" Aki cries out, then we charged at the HBO chairman and beat the living crap out of him and beating him silly and mercilessly,

"You'll never air that defaming crap again!" said one of the fans,

"You pissed off the wrong fans to attack our hero while he's dead you bastard! Now die monster! Die!" I said with an angry voice and continue beating him silly.

Meanwhile, those two lovely succubi babes Sundara and Valencia we're watching the action of use beating the HBO chairman on screen while at the same time feeling left out for this year's Halloween, because they had anytime for their appearance last time due to unfortunate circumstance.

"Uh...I can't believe this Valencia." Sundara complained,

"Is it because we those MJ fans were beating that loser up and we can't get any action?" Valencia asked,

"No. In the the last couple of stories we're getting less appearances for the Halloween stories and we're getting less appearance this year, then I quit." Sundara explained in a complaining tone, then Valencia's phone beeped,

"Oh, hold on I got a text." Valencia said, then she reads the text and...

"Aah!" she shrieks,

"What's wrong? Are we fired or left out again?" Sundara asked sarcastically,

"Nope. Even better look." Valencia smiled as she shown Sundara the text as she reads,

_"Sundara and Valencia, you have been assigned to share the Halloween stories for 'The THRILLER Tales VII' this year and we like to apologize for your lack of presence in the past couple of Halloweens._

_Secondly, we like to thank you for your countless support as part of the #MJInnocent team fighting for Michael Jackson's legacy and help fight off those backstabbing liars like Robson and STABchuck and that monster of a director/producer of LN, Reeks as well those damned hates who opposes Michael and being poisoned by their lies._

_Have fun tonight. The boss man."_

"We're gonna tell our stories this year?" Sundara asked shrieking,

"We are!" Valencia squeals and then they headed off to our world.

* * *

We're at our house along with Bruce, Tiffany Lee and Silas after taking our kids trick or treating. Tiffany Lee and Bruce are already expecting another child as Tiffany Lee is already a few months pregnant. We have nothing to share for Halloween stories at this time, because we had a very stressful year over getting the truth out and fighting and boycotting HBO and that defaming film "Leaving Neverland" and not to mention doing a Canadian Tour for the Dangerous Tour Tribute and share our performance money to the #MJInnocent and to Taj Jackson's project to clear his uncle's name. It was a horrid and stressful year for all of us over the fact that we have to fight for Michael's reputation even in death and our friend Kim Soul Yi returned home to Seoul, South Korea to care for her sick mother that same year.

"Anyone got any scary stories to tell this year?" I asked,

""Nope." everybody said, we were getting bored and gloomy, until we heard somebody knocking and entered the house,

"Ah hello my friends. I bought some beer to share. I know it's too late for Oktoberfest, but what the heck just for one last October night ja?", it was Tahnia, what a surprise to see her here on a Halloween night,

"Hey what's the matter?" Tahnia asked with a thick German accent,

"We usually share scary Halloween tales for the last 7 years Tahnia, but now..." Sarah answered,

We got no stories to share." Bruce said,

"Oh...well...I don't have any scary stories at the moment." Tahnia said, then we heard somebody tapping the patio door, until I noticed it was our succubus friends Sundara and Valencia,

"We got a couple of stories to share." Sundara said as I opened the patio,

"Sundara. Valencia." I said,

"Oh it's so nice to see you twos again." Tiffany Lee said as she hugs both of them,

"Yeah it's been a few years." Valencia said until she noticed two year old Silas,

"Eee! Who's this raga muffin?"

"That's Silas." Tiffany Lee answered,

"Our son." Bruce said,

"He's so adorable. Hello." Valencia cooed greeting Silas and he laughs and babbles,

"Hey Joseph." Sundara pulled me aside,

"What is it?" I asked,

"Who's that goth looking chick there?" Sundara asked pointing out towards Tahnia,

"Oh, she's not a goth, she's actually German. This is Tahnia Schröder." I introduced to her,

"Tahnia, this is Sundara and Valencia, they're friends of ours during Halloween." I explained,

"Oh. Hi." Tahnia said,

"Oooh. I love your tattoos." Sundara said as she noticed her ink,

"Why thank you, I have 5 of them, like I have a drum set, MJ ribbon, German flag, a rose with a skull head and the MJ logo. I am a drummer." Tahnia explains,

"So how did you guys meet?" Sundara asked with glee,

"Uh...well..." Tahnia was reluctant to answer,

"It's kind of a long story, but we'll explain it another time. So what's your story you wanna share?" Sarah said,

"I'm glad you asked. Cause I got a tale, a time when a witch hunt became out of control, when a couple of people were accused of their horrid crimes and they will be put to..." Sundara explained with a dark scary tone and flashing a light to her face,

"GASP!


	2. The THRILLER Tales VII- Death Trial

**Death Trial**

The year was 1872 just 5 years after Canada became a national country, back then there were severe punishments for crimes you commit, like murder, theft, perjury and even the most ridiculous of them all witch craft. Witch craft a crime? Come on! Since when is witch craft illegal in the 19th century? This is beyond stupid.

Anyways, here was have the 2 alleged criminals by the names W. Roberson and J. Snatchuck accused of wrongfully false accusations towards a fellow man name of J. Utacious for the murder of 27 children, they've been causing so much stress for Utacious, he's been suffering several months of panic attacks and told every town's people about these false allegations, until just recently all 27 children were found unharmed. The each an ever child were interviewed and each of their story was the same, Utacious never harmed them, they were actually abducted by Roberson and Snatchuck to make he whole town to falsely accuse Utacious, because he's beloved by children for he helped them in their need. So here they are in trail for their crime of false accusations and abduction.

"Mr. Roberson and Snatchuck, you have been accused for the crime of abduction of 27 children and false accusations towards an innocent man." the judge known as Clyde Mortimer said,

"How do you gentlemen plead?" the judge asked,

"We plead 'not guilty' your honour." Roberson said, the people in court groan, because they knew they abducted the children, even Utacious was really miffed,

"Order! Order in the court!" the judge ordered as he bangs the gavel,"Will the prosecution make an opening statement?" the judge asked,

"Will do your honour." the prosecutor,

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, these 2 men, these two deceiving lying kidnapping men, the audacity kidnap the children and wrongfully accused the man whose innocent of any wrongdoing and yet getting people into believing he's a criminal while they cover up the crimes getting people to focus on the wrong person and the children whom are truthful and convinced they are the real criminals and got caught red handed. These 2 are not men, these 2 are criminal masterminds and monsters as the children, the parent and the man deserves justice! And these monsters deserves to be put down! Thank you." the prosecutor ended his opening statement, then Roberson and Snatchuck's defense attorney makes his opening statement,

"While my clients seem like criminals, but they were doing it as a gag, a prank to get this poor man to laugh, but alas has failed. It was all just a harm less joke. Thank you.", yet the people were grumbling as if they didn't buy the defense statement that is was just a gag and even Utacious was disgusted as he shook his head. The prosecutor's first witness was one of the 27 abducted children named Whitney age 12, stated that Roberson offered candy apples until Snatchuck snatched her with a large potato bag and snatched the other children the same way and over heard they are going to accuse the most innocent man in the town whose beloved by many children including his own and was asked whose the innocent man which is Utacious and was asked if he's ever done anything wrong towards the children other than Roberson and Snatchuck and she answered firmly "No."

"Nothing further." the prosecutor said, then it was the defense turn for cross examination, he asked about Utacious and his nature towards children, Whitney answered that Utacious is a very kind, humble and sweet man who adores children. She was even asked if he's married, he was married with 3 children 2 girls and the youngest which is a boy until months later their son was born, his wife passed away due to illness. And finally was asked if he has done anything improper to any children including herself and the same answer is "No.". Then it was Utacious turn to take the stand and was asked if he's aware the accused men have plotted all this out jealousy. Utacious said he was not aware at the time after the people falsely accused him of kidnapping the children until note came up. The prosecutor shows Exhibit L209 a note stating _"I kidnapped your children and I will kill them soon. Signed J. Utacious"_, as the evidence was presented to Utacious, he explained that the signature was not his, therefore was forged. He explained it was forged, because he always signed his signature with the U written across the T, the signature on the note did NOT have U written across the T. Next we was cross examined, he was asked about his relationships with children and he stated was all a great friendly relationship and parents were in no way worried about it and they fully trusted him especially in his care.

A couple days later, during the proceedings, the defendants refused to take the stand thus ending the trail with a deliberation. Thus 45 minutes later the jury has quickly reached the verdict much quicker. The jury came back to their seats as the judge asked,

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury have reached the verdict?", the foreman a woman read the verdict to the court,

"Yes we have your honour. We found both Roberson and Snatchuck...guilty on all counts.", all is quiet, except for Roberson and Snatchuck we're rapidly shaking their heads freaking out muttering "No No NO!",

"I will give out a sentencing immediately. So therefore, Roberson will be receiving death sentence by hanging and Snatchuck will be receiving death sentence by guillotine."

"No! Your honour, you can't do this to us. I have a loving family!" Roberson panicked,

"And I request for an appeal for us." Snatchuck overreacted,

"You're request for an appeal has been denied." the judge ruled as he banged his gavel,

"Officers, take them criminals away from the court room." the judge ordered as the police took Roberson and Snatchuck away.

A few days later, death night comes, Roberson was sent to the scaffolding where he gets his punishment by hanging, the officer placed the rope around Roberson's neck and finally...

"Any last request or anything to say before you die?" the officer asked, Roberson let out a tear and began uttering softly,

"...I'm innocent..."

"I've heard enough." the officer said not buying his last words and then...

"GAK!"

Roberson was dead.

Hours later, Snatchuck was next, to the guillotine, they put his neck and ready to get his head chopped off,

"Any last words?" the guys with a black hooded mask asked,

"I'll see you all in hell for this." Snatchuck uttered out of anger and...

**CHOP**

Red fluid oozing out, no just kidding Snatchuck is just dead.

"Good riddance." said Utacious.

* * *

"The End." Sundara said,

"That sound more like a short story than a morbid story."

"Wha? It isn't short." Sundara snickers,

"Uh yes it is. It's not even that long and like narrative story at most, but I do love the idea of Roberson and Snatchuck as the likes of Robson and STABchuck as a major jab at them." I said,

"That's exactly the point. The whole story is a jab job against these 2 backstabbing bastards." Sundara said,

"Hey hey. Language. There's children present." I said,

"Sorry. Didn't know better." Sundara said,

"So are you done with your story Sundara?" Valencia asked,

"Yes. It ended a little too quickly." Sundara answered,

"So now it's my turn then. Now gather around guys, gather around." Valencia said as we all gathered,

"Now this story is so plot twisting it will blow your minds and make your eyes POP!", that jumped our hearts out,

"And speaking of making your eyes pop, there's this individual who have the eyes. And not just any eyes. It's the eyes that gives you..."

_**End of Chapter**_


	3. The THRILLER Tales VII- The Vision

**The Vision**

It was a bright sunny Thursday, my friend Professor Cedric Lewis is on way back home to his beautiful girls waiting for his return.

"I finally made a break through on my next project." he said to himself, then his phones pinged, it was Aaloka texting asking him where he is currently and he texted back telling her he's walking past the baseball park until suddenly...

"HEADS UP DUDE!"

"What?", the professor was perplexed and...

_**BONK**_

The ball hit his head hard to the right side knocking him unconscious, the players ceased the game to check on the professor,

"Hey dude, you alright?", no answer, they realize he's no responding,

"Hey! Call an ambulance now!" one of the players called, one of the coaches dials for an ambulance as the umpire went out of the field to check on the professor.

**Many Hours Later**

"Professor Lewis regain consciousness,

"What happened?" he groaned still in dazed,

"Oh my प्रिय! I was so worried sick I thought we lost you!" Aaloka weeps as she embraces her injured husband,

"Daddy!" Pia cries and hugs him too,

"Where am I?" he asked,

"You're in the hospital." Aaloka answered and kisses him on the lips,

"You got hit hard in the head Professor." Stacey said, she and Sarah are working today luckily,

"You got a massive head trauma, your brain was swelling against the base of your skull and we have to remove a little chunk of you brain to stop the swelling." Sarah explained,

"That's exactly how my cousin got a head injury from a baseball and had part of his brain removed that way. And yet..he wasn't the same after that, ever since." I said as I came in visiting,

"Oh. I remember now. I was on my way home and one of the baseball players called out and..Boom. I blacked out." Professor Lewis remembered while still in a dazed, while being touched by his wife and daughters, he suddenly felt a change...He began to see visions of the two of them frolicking the flower fields laughing and having picnic and back to reality.

"Whoa." as his futuristic vision concluded, he was no longer dazed and suddenly more alert,

"Are you okay?" Aaloka asked,

"Yeah I...I suddenly had a vision all of a sudden." the Professor answered,

"What vision?" Pia asked,

""Like I can see the future."

"Any happy future for us?"

"I really can't say yet unless we're gonna do it." he explained,

"Okay, I'm just gonna check your blood pressure Professor." Stacey said, as she was was about to pump for his blood pressure, the professor suddenly found a vision of Stacey winning a sweepstakes,

"Oh I felt another one." the Professor said,

"Another what? Okay, it looks normal." Stacey said,

"Another vision, this time involves you Stacey." the Professor answered,

"Something good?" Stacey asked,

"Well you can say that." the Professor answered, Stacey got a little giddy about it,

"You'll be out in a few days Professor." Sarah said, then she replaced the empty pack of saline for a full pack, then he had a vision again, of Sarah found abandoned baby skunks and took them in until wild conservatives took them to Wildlife Rehabilitation Centre,

"Dang another one." the Professor said,

"Okay that's enough of the vision for today, you should focus on resting." Sarah said,

"You're right." he said,

"Is it one with me on it?" Sarah asked quietly,

"Yeah." he answered,

**One Week Later**

Professor Lewis finally recovered with his head dressed in bandages, really happy to be back with his favourite girls and his favourite companion.

"Say girls, why don't we go for a picnic in the park today?" the Professor asked,

"Really?" Aaloka was so surprised, then she jumps on him kissing him repeatedly,

"Lets do it बच्चा." Aaloka squeals,

Later, Professor Lewis, Aaloka, Pia and Willy went on a picnic at the park, Pia feeds Willy peanuts as he crawled to her shoulder and seems to attach the adorable 3 year old. As she and Willy are playing, Aaloka and the professor fed each other like they're newlyweds all over again. After they ate, Pia and Willy played with the other kids and they adored Willy cause he's a domesticated rat, Professor Lewis and Aaloka were sleeping like angels and a while later I stopped at the park to take 15 after work and I happen to find them there. I smile at the sight of these two sleeping, I tapped my foot to Professor Lewis's head to wake him up and he woke up.

""Hey wake up man."

"Joseph." he yawned,

"I'll help you up." I said as I extend my arm as he reaches and pull him up, the suddenly he saw a vision, a vision of shooting me down killing me instantly, then went back to reality,

"Oh great science of Einstein!" the Professor yelped, Aaloka woke up,

"What's wrong my sweet, I didn't think we were...Joseph?" as she got up she got a glimpse of me, then just as Pia and Willy were playing, she turned and found me with her parents,

"Jojie!" I must point out that Pia always calls me that, so she rushes of towards me and leaps as I caught her,

"Hi Pia.", she giggles as I hugged,

"You been a good girl?" I asked,

"Yeah." as I was happy to see her, Professor Lewis told Aaloka about his latest vision regarding me,

"And that I shot him to his death."

"Cedric! You would never do that would you?" she exclaimed,

"Of course I wouldn't. I'd never do that." he said,/

"Never do what?" I asked,

"Ah well. Uh you see..." Professor Cedric stalled,

"He would never combine espom salt with baking soda as a substitute for um...baked goods." Aaloka fake smiled,

"Well I don't know if espom salt would be that good, I tasted a grain of it and it wasn't that salty at all, but it did help with my last ingrown toenail infection though. Well I'm heading off home now." I said and left them.

**Later**

As I returned home and hear the cooing going and I was wondering what it was.

"I'm home!" I called,

"Shh." my family hushed,

"What is it?" I asked quietly,

"Just don't rile them up." Sarah said, I took a good look and there are 5 baby skunks,

"Where did you find them?" I asked,

"We found them wandering around the yard." Cameron said,

"Probably looking for their mama." Hinata said,

"Have you waited for the mother to come back for em'?" I asked,

"We waited for hours and the mother hasn't come back. I figured some predator got it or probably being road kill." Sarah said,

"So we took em' in." Hinata said,

"Can we keep em' dad." Cameron asked,

""Yeah can we keep em'?" Hinata asked,

"We can't keep em'. It'd be nice, but we just can't keep em'." I said,

"Aww." the groaned,

"I called the forest conservative and pick em up and take them to a Wildlife Rehabilitation Centre, so the babies will be well take care of." Sarah said,

"We even named em'." Hinata said,

"That littlest one is Coco a girl, the large one is Butters a boy." Cameron said,

"That middle one is Mimi a girl and my favourite a boy I named Marchy." Hinata said,

"My favourite is there crying I named Otis." Cameron said, then shortly a forest conservative arrived to pick up the baby skunks and will have to take em' in for the night and take to rehab the next day, as they left we got a call from Stacey,

"I won! I won! I won a Wal-Mart sweepstakes!" Stacey shrieks over the phone,

"Since when do Wal-Mart have sweepstakes?" I asked,

"Well who cares, I won!" Stacey said,

"What is Joe?" Sarah asked,

"Stacey won the sweepstakes." I said,

"Just as Professor Lewis predicts." Sarah said,

A few days later I invited Professor Lewis on a nature hike with me around Nellie Lake, it went well for a while until right in the middle of our hike, we come across a rogue black bear, I blew a whistle to shoo it away, but it agitated the bear further and suddenly went on the attack, I dropped my bag and defended myself with my hockey,

"Come on big boy!" I shouted with no fear and on guard, then it bite down my stick and flings me around so that I can let go, but I refuse to and punch the bear by the head forcing it to let go, but just like I did refuse to,

"Professor!" I shouted,

"Reach for the gun and shoot!" I shouted as I fought for my life against the bear,

"What gun!?" he shouted,

"It's in my bag!" I shouted, then he looked into my bag and found a gun which is small, just in matter of seconds the bear bit my hockey stick completely in half and I have no choice but to jump onto the bear by the head and grabbing by the neck, in panic the bear got up and tries to fall on his back to crush, but I knew it would do that so I turned to it's front side and punching it in the face repeatedly and then bit my wrist,

"Aah!" I screamed in pain and punching the bear again, the Professor without hesitation makes his first shot missed the bear, but the bullet grazing the side of my head nearly shot me, but missed luckily, but it hurt like burning hurt, then shoots again got me by the shoulder and it was excruciating and shoots again and grazed the top of the bears head, and then shot the bear on the butt, the bear howls in pain and ran off whimpering away, I got up I pain and turned,

"Who's the Big Bad Bruin now!? Huh!? Hmph!" I shouted and snorted,

"My vision. My vision was to shoot you down, but there was no bear attack and I didn't kill you." Professor Lewis said feeling relieved,

"You what!? That's your last vision? Was to kill me?" I asked,

"Yes." he said,

"Ha. Looks like your vision was wrong this time, but the other ones were true." I stated,

"By hypothesis, you're absolutely right." the Professor said, so went returned home with Sarah, Aaloka and the kids waiting for us, until as he got into the house, Sarah caught sight of me slightly battered,

"Oh my god baby are you okay? What happened?" she embraced me and holds my face,

"Bear attack. But we fought it off." I explained,

"What happened to your head, your shoulder and wrist? Should I call the ambulance or drive to the hospital?" Sarah asked drastically,

"No need. Just a bullet graze to my head. My head hurts and mainly burned by the grazing." I answered,

"Bullet? Did you have a gun mister?" Sarah's tone changed,

"Yes, but for self defense I swear, we used it to shoot at the bear." I explained,

"Did you kill it?" Aaloka asked,

"No, he shot at it, but we scared away in the process." I explained pointing out that Professor Lewis had possession of the gun,

"Cedric! Did you you use the gun?" Aaloka scolded asking him,

"Yes. He told me to, just to get the bear away from him, I kept missing twice and I accidentally shot him in the shoulder and after the 4th time I just shot the bear by the caboose and ran off." he explained,

"He shot you!?" Sarah exclaimed,

"Okay just calm down. Everything's fine, we're still alive and that's all that matters...Dang I just got a headache..." I suddenly had my own vision, a vision Sarah lying in bed naked with her chest covered in sheets and to kiss me,

"Whoa. I just got my own vision." I said,

"What vision?" Sarah asked as her tone slightly changed,

"You'll have to wait until tonight." I said sweetly poking her nose,

"Oh." she giggled,

Later that night, Professor Lewis, Aaloka and Pia left and our kids are in bed,

"Now let's make my vision come true. Strip down honey." I said, Sarah giggles as she strips and I put up a "Do Not Disturb" sign to our bedroom door.

* * *

"The End"

"I like that one. Bruin vs actual Bruin. And this Big Bad Bruin wins." I said,/

"Never thought this through, but I do like you enthusiasm about fighting a bear off." Valencia said,

"You two got another story to share?" Tiffany Lee asked,

"Well uh..." Valencia and Sundara stalled,

"Well then make way for the next story, because it's my turn to tell a spooky tale. Now gather round." Bruce said, we all gathered and has lit a flashlight to his face,

"Now this next tale is spin tingling, stomach churning, vomit inducing it will not only knock you socks off, but it will make you wish a black widow will bite ya to your death. A tale of bugs and the..."

_**End of Chapter**_


	4. The THRILLER Tales VII- X-Terminator

**X-Terminator**

It was a very nice and yet very quiet morning, a very nice house owned by of well let's call her Miss Dawn Kyle a lusciously beauty, single woman, who bought the house a few months ago with her own work money finally gets to settle down. Now she went to the kitchen to make coffee, until suddenly the cupboard door knob broke off as the the cupboard door cracked open literally,

""What the hell?" she mumbled, then discovered something, a source that causes the cupboard damage she freaked out,

"AAH! TERMITES!"

Yep, termites. When Miss Kyle bought the house, it was pest free, clear of bugs, but how did termites get in the house? Who knows. So she decides to get to the bottom of it.

"I'm gonna call the X-Terminator." Miss Kyle said, she dialed the number,

"Hello X-Terminator? I called to report termites in my house."

**1 Hour Later**

The X-Terminator arrived at last, Miss Kyle takes a good look from the window, she found the X-Terminator to be a catch, as he heads to the door with his equipment, she fluffed up hair and patted her posterior and heads fast to the door, then the door knocks and she answered quickly,

"Oh you must be the X-Terminator. Thank you for coming." Miss Kyle greeted,

"Naw, thank you for calling madam." the X-Terminator said,

"Please call Dawn." Miss Kyle said seductively,

"Okay, so can you show me the termites?" X-Terminator asked,

"This way to the kitchen." Miss Kyle lead X-Terminator to the kitchen and shows him the cupboard where the termites are,

"Oh yeah, good thing you call me in time, it seems like they recently got into your house." X-Terminator said

"Just how recent?" Miss Kyle asked,

"Hmmm..." he made a quick analysis,

"Well. Judging by the size of bite holes they made...just recently about a day, a day and a half tops."

"How long is this gonna take to get rid of the termites?" Miss Kyle asked,

"Well I have to look around the house for anymore termites and with your permission I have to check your bedroom for them." X-Terminator explained,

"Well you may, but please stay away from my closet and drawers." Miss Kyle said,

"I promise you on my sworn oath I respect to do the job properly and respect people's personal and private property." X-Terminator said,

"Well very good, I'll be going to work, so I'll leave the door unlocked for you and when you're done with the job, please lock up on your way out." Miss Kyle said,

"I can assure you I will get it done in no time at all flat. And I will return for the bill." X-Terminator said,

"Well ta-ta." Miss Kyle heads out the door and while slowly closes the door she was checking him out by staring at his behind and starts blushing profusely,

"Okay ya little buggers, lets see if you have anymore colony around here." X-Terminator said, then began searching around the house, not single trace of anymore colony of termites anywhere, then he went to Miss Kyle's room and found nothing. The closet and the drawers were the only place left look, but we made a sworn oath not to look, but he has a job to do, just to investigate for termites, but the oath, but then just broke it for once, he checked the closet, no termites, but did find a lot of saucy dresses and outfits.

"Wow." X-Terminator said,

"She's got some wild taste.", then he checked the drawers and nothing, no termites and the last drawer he find were panties and stockings, very naughty ones at best in different colours,

"Man Dawn is a very surprising woman. I'm guessing she's obviously man hunting for sometime. Wait! What the hell am I doing!? Come on man do your job for god's sake!" X-Terminator said to himself, it's clear there are no termites anywhere except the kitchen, so was to get his equipment ready and poured some pyrethrum into his sprayer.

Meanwhile at the cupboard, termites began working,

"Come one ya lousy maggots! Keep the chewing a comin', we got get a whole load for the queen!" that's General Mavis in charge of the colony,

"Just exactly how many loads do we need for the queen Lieutenant?" that's Private Douglas,

"Just more than plentiful private, I'd we have at least more than 3 days to get that done." General Mavis said,

"Whew. No offence General, but requesting permission for a little break?" Private Douglas asked,

"Permission granted. 5 minute break Private." General Mavis said, then called the entire colony,

"Listen up men! 5 minute break!", the colony finally to their breather, until suddenly, they were seized by X-Terminator,

"RUN!" cried the Lieutenant, the colony of termites scattered,

"Hasta La Vista Babay!" X-Terminator said in a gruff Schwarzenegger impression sprays pyrethrum at the colony, but they escaped to the top of the cupboard where the X-Terminator can't reach em,

"Shoot. I'll have to bait em' out." X-Terminator said, knowing he can't reach the termites, he came up with another plan,

"I'll be back ya buggas." he said in that impression again, so he went out to his truck to get termite bait trap, the set out traps in different areas including the cupboard, until one of the termites caught the scent from one of the traps,

"Ooh. Cedar."

"Stand down soldier. It's a trap." General Mavis ordered,

"But I can't help it. I'm just dying for cedar. I just gotta have it!" that termite couldn't resist so he dashed off towards the trap,

"You maggot! NOOOO!" General Mavis cried out, but it was too late as that termite enters the trap and shortly, no sign of him out or calling out which the colony assumed he's done,

"That miserable giant. Alright you maggots I have a plan, but we'll have to go down all the way there." General Mavis explain and points out the door to the basement,

"We'll lead there and plan out a surprise attack on this behemoth. Now fall in!" the termites form a line and ran down towards the basement, X-Terminator just came back from his potty break and saw the colony of termites heading to the basement,

"Now where are these dang termites going?" he said to himself and then the last of the termites at the end of the line just reached past the door, the he was about to prepare for the overkill, so he slowly opened the door heading towards the basement, it was pitch black, he didn't bother turning the lights on, but did have night vision goggles on, not a single termites in sight,

"Wait for it. Wait for it..." General Mavis said quietly,

"Alright you blasted termites. Come out with your 2 legs up." X-Terminator ordered, then he found at least a few termites in sights,

"AHA! Gotcha! Raise your two front legs up." X-Terminator order and those termites did,

"NOW!" General Mavis ordered, then 3 termites turned the lights on, then blinds X-Terminator out since his night vision goggles were on,

"AAAH! MY EYES!' he screamed, then the colony tripped him up as he fell flat on his back and they quickly tie him up, pretty quick for termites to work that fast to tie an average about 100 times their size,

"Alright you maggot. Why are you trying kill us huh?" Lt. Mavis asked as he walked up towards his head,

"I was just doing my job." X-Terminator explained,

"Wait. You can understand me maggot?" General Mavis asked looking perplexed,

"Yes I can. I have the ability to understand and speak to insects. But why are causing damage to the house?" X-Terminator asked,

"It's in our nature, because we devour wood, besides he gathered them for our queen. It's in our orders from her so that she and our entire colony will survive." General Mavis explained,

"Hold on there um... are the..."

"I'm the general of the colony."

"Right General. What have I tell you that I have a way to get you to a much better wood to chow down on than this house?" X-Terminator said,

"Can you really do that or are you just trying more ways to wipe out my soldiers?" General Mavis asked,

"No no general, I can relocate you, the queen and the entire colony. I know a place." X-Terminator said,

"Are you really gonna take us to that place?" General Mavis asked,

"I promise, no more spraying and traps. Man's honour." X-Terminator said,

"Alright you got a deal. Release him!" General Mavis ordered, as the freed him, he found the entire colony just outside the house and explained to the queen about the relocation, she reluctantly agreed, he cuts around the colony habitat from the yard and placed it inside his van and headed to a rural route just outside of town and found a large abandoned logged cabin,

"Here we are." X-Terminator said,

"That's the place?" General Mavis asked,

"Yep. All the wood you can chow down for years and all the wood in the forest surrounding it. No one has been living in that cabin for decades."

"Well you're a man of your word." General Mavis said, so he took the termite colony habitat and placed it next to the cabin and left heading back to Miss Kyle's house in which he realized she'll be coming back soon from work.

**Later**

X-Terminator made it back with just about 15 minutes to spear and covers the hole with soil and putting grass seeds in and the job is done. Miss Kyle returns.

"Are the termites gone?" Miss Kyle asked,

"You have nothing to worry about. They're gone now." X-Terminator answered,

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." Miss Kyle hugged him,

"Glad to be your service. And here's your bill." X-Terminator said giving Miss Kyle the bill, which cost $157.90,

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just a bit short on me right now." Miss Kyle said sadly,

"Don't worry I'll just give you week's time for you to pay." X-Terminator said,/

"Well...I have a better way to work the bill out." Miss Kyle said seductively and purring,

**2 Hours Later**

X-Terminator and Miss Kyle were in her bed panting so hard,

"Wow...consider you bill payed Dawn." X-Terminator said,

"Thank you. All this 2 hours of sex made me famished." Miss Kyle said,

"Me too." X-Terminator said,

"Good, because I'm hungry...for YOU" Miss Kyle said as she shown her true form, she turned out to be a huge praying mantis,

"Dawn?" X-Terminator turned as he caught sight of her as a mantis,

"Bring me babies X-Terminator." Dawn said,

"Oh boy, that can't be good." X-Terminator said as Miss Kyle's scythe grabs him,

"WAH! I thought what we shared tonight was SPECIAL!" X-Terminator screams as she ate him alive.

"AH!" X-Terminator woke up realizing it was just a nightmare,

"Whew. What a weird nightmare." X-Terminator said,

"What nightmare baby?" Miss Kyle woke up half asleep,

"Miss Kyle? When did I..." X-Terminator asked,

"We did it last night. I can't wait to do it again with you, because you and I are gonna get...married." Miss Kyle smiles,

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" X-Terminator screams.

* * *

"The End"

"That's not even that scary. Why wait until towards the end?" I asked sarcastically,

"Because the whole story is a build up where the scare is coming up." Bruce answered,

"Well no offence, but that story is kinda of a bore, not scary enough." Tiffany Lee said,

"Tiffany. You of all people who should defend me and you go against me?" Bruce asked a little peeved,

"I'm sorry baby, but that even really scare me at all." Tiffany Lee answered,

"Oh like your story is better than mine." Bruce started snickering,

"Oh that doesn't prove anything." Tiffany Lee starting laughing, then suddenly the door bell sounded,

"I'll get that." Tahnia said and answers the door, then it was somebody unexpected,

"Yes?" I said,

"Hello." the familiar woman answered,

"Who might you be?" Sarah asked,

"I'm Dawn Kyle."

""What the..." I said perplexed,

"What's wrong?" Miss Kyle asked,

"Uh we just told a scary story and it kinda involves you." Bruce said,

"Oh really? Does it involve me showing my true...IDENTITY?" Miss Kyle asked as she reveals her identity and yep she's a mantis and we all scream our lungs off and indeed we got scared until the air horn sounded off.

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

"Well folks, this finally concludes our Thriller Tales VII." Sundara said,

"As what you see in the opening. Us Michael Jackson fans are now at war against the defaming film 'Leaving Neverland' and done our part getting the truth out and debunking every single lies from the film." Valencia said,

"And the help thanks to the likes of Michael Smallcombe, Danny Wu, Charles Thomson and Michael's nephew Taj Jackson with their work in getting the facts out and check out the documentaries 'Lies Of Leaving Neverland', 'Chase The Truth' and 'Square One'. I urge you people to watch those documentaries." I said,

"And please people, don't forget to cancel your subscription to HBO, the MJ Estate is suing HBO right now and HBO are going to lose. Cancel and boycott HBO now." Sarah said, then suddenly Sundara's phone pinged,

"Aw man. Valencia we have to go back. Out time here is up." Sundara said,

"Well we've told our stories anyways. So yeah I guess we have to go." Valencia said,

"Well as we leave it's for us to say." Sundara and Valencia said,

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN." Dawn said,

_**THE END**_


End file.
